


Grimm

by sethreene



Category: Original Works
Genre: Absurd, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, The bad original character who lived in my head, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Ia memintal benang ajal. Semesta yang mengekang cangkangnya berkembang. Seri penciptaan dari sudut pandang sang 'tawanan'.





	1. Create

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Masih salah satu sampah yang awalnya saya tulis di wattpad. WARNING!!! Absurd everywhere orz

 

* * *

 

Dalam semesta tanpa batas.

Cahaya berpendar dalam implikasi bulu-bulu surgawi sebentuk rangkaian sayap transparan. Fabrikasi apik sewarna aurora putih berjelaga berkibar elok. Api yang terbakar ribuan tahun menghitam, membungkus untaian nirmana selembut benang laba-laba. Menjalar bagai sulur, merambat bagai akar rumput.

Rupa dalam susunan belikat liat membentuk rangka kokoh bertampilan abstrak. Terbungkus dalam aura padat tak kasat yang menambah keangkeran wujud. Geligi seruncing taring menampak dibalik dua ulas garis pada bidang wajah. Senyum rasa pedih menusuk yang larut dalam duka yang mengaduk.

Ia 'tercipta' saat anak pertama Adam mati.

Sang Kematian.

.

.

.

 


	2. (No) Name

* * *

 

 

Tidak ada nama yang melekat spesial padanya sejak ribuan tahun berlalu. Tetapi kebanyakan dari 'mereka' yang mengenalnya memanggil dengan nama akrab 'Grimm'. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Apa guna dari nama kalau dirinya sendiri adalah satu-satunya pemilik spesies kematian.

Ia bukan semacam malaikat, meski ia memiliki komponen yang mirip dan berkawan baik dengan Lucifer bahkan setelah ia 'jatuh' dari surga. Meninggalkan saudara tercintanya, Michael yang berusaha tetap tegar berdiri diatas tahta langit.

Dirinya juga bukan bagian dari bangsa iblis, walau memang ia memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan mereka. Bahkan para penghuni Jahannam menyalahkan dirinya yang telah membawa mereka kedalam jilatan penyiksaan abadi.

Respon Grimm sesimpel mengorek sebelah cuping disisi kepala. Ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin dikarenakan 'tugas utama'nya sebagai petani yang melayani Tuhan dalam memanen jiwa-jiwa untuk dibawa kembali ke haribaan Sang Pencipta. Ia adalah eksistensi terkuat setelah Tuhan, karena tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa lari darinya, 'kematian'. Ia adalah wujud dari teror yang paling ditakuti.

Reputasi seperti itu ternyata membuat Grimm agak jenuh.

Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik di sekitarnya selain drama berkedok perang akbar surga - neraka antara Michael dan Lucifer.

Grimm kembali melirik miliaran manusia dengan beragam aktifitasnya. Ia menyeringai.

Ia menemui Sang Maha Kuasa untuk meminta satu permohonan, sebelum ia beranjak terbang untuk melaksanakan idenya.

.

.

.

 


	3. You

* * *

 

 

Semesta yang membungkus adalah kanvas tanpa cela. Berjarak jutaan miliar tahun cahaya, sebentuk bola cantik melayang diantara orbit benang tak kasat indera. Permukaannya berwarna cat biru yang tumpah menyebar bersama buih-buih putih.

Bumi.

Bongkahan magnet raksasa bertekstur tanah bebatuan berselimut dominan lautan. Satu-satunya tempat di angkasa raya yang bisa di tempati oleh makhluk hidup paling kompleks sejagad: manusia.

Tercipta untuk misi mulia. Malaikat bersujud dikakinya. Iblis menyumpah dengan dengki membara di hati. Akhirnya sang ciptaan terbaik mengkhianati sang Pencipta, lalu 'dibuang' ke planet ini.

Usianya saat itu baru seratus juta tahun lebih muda dari pusat galaksi Bimasakti. Namun entah sejak kapan 'wahana' yang ramai itu menjadi tujuan 'wisata' yang menyenangkan.

 

Disini, disamping makhluk sekarat yang satu ini.

 

Sudah sembilan belas hari Grimm habiskan hanya untuk mengamati pria ini.

Manusia yang malang. Ia hidup dengan kepala berisi penuh semangat berjubel dalam label revolusi. Dirinya adalah seorang wartawan perang dengan ambisi mengupas habis seluruh fakta dibalik kebiadaban perang. Sosok pria muda yang berani bertindak dan bersuara lantang, penganut setia liberaris dan menjunjung tinggi hak asasi. Namun kadang usaha kerasnya harus terhempas jauh karena tertampar keras oleh realitas yang terpampang gamblang di depan mata. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa konspirasi sebegitu peliknya bisa mengikis habis kemanusiaan dalam diri seorang 'manusia'. Dirinya tak mampu melawan sang otoritas mutlak.

Kini waktu hidupnya telah menipis di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, hampir kepala tiga. Ia tergolek lemah tanpa daya diatas matras tipis berselimut seadanya didalam sebuah gubuk bekas kamp Palang Merah. Tubuh kurusnya terjangkit malaria. Tanpa obat-obatan dan perawatan, ia seorang diri. Ia sudah menyerah pada takdir pahit yang terpaksa ia telan mentah-mentah. Bahkan pada 'kehidupan' yang telah mengkhianati mimpi-mimpinya. Grimm membuat catatan mental untuk membawa jiwa pria ini dihari ketiga puluh.

Hari-hari yang gelap diisi oleh sang manusia dengan merajut kembali ingatannya selama ini. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang bayang kematian telah berada disisinya.

.

.

.

 


End file.
